


there.

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, basically i like making victor sad, i also like cliche plotlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A certain Olympic figure skater has gotten into an accident and news runs wild.Victor is left to take it all in.





	there.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, suggestions and other comments are deeply appreciated.

**Olympian Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki, 26, possibly dead in airplane crash**

Victor tries to pinch himself awake.

Yuuri is supposed to be in Russia by now.

He is supposed to be lying next to him, trying to overcome his jet lag.

This isn’t supposed to be happening.

He hears his phone ring, and it doesn’t even register in his mind. He has never felt this kind of horror before.

“Victor!”

He thinks he sees one- no two people enter his house but he’s not entirely sure.

“Victor, talk to us!” they hold him and say, but he does not respond.

Yuri Plisetsky considers himself strong.

Yuri Plisetsky sees Victor’s face in shock and tears up.

Mila is left to take action.

“Victor, I know this is crazy of me to ask, given the situation, but you can’t lose your grip now” Mila takes a deep breath. “I’ve got information from a friend of a friend and there’s a pretty high chance that the body wasn’t actually Yuuri’s.”

The proposition brings the man back to reality. “I have to call him,” he finally mutters. “I’m going to call him.”

The phone rings and rings to no avail.

Yuri trembles, holding the man in a hug – something he never would have imagined himself doing, but it’s not like he’s in the right state of mind to care.

Suddenly, Victor stands up. “I’m going to the police and finding out for myself,” he lets out, walking out of the apartment. “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do”

“Victor, I’ll drive you. Let’s go together.”

The distance to the police stations feels too long to be 10 minutes away. Victor’s phone hasn’t stopped blowing up with calls.

The weight of the situation finally dawns on him. He suddenly feels Yuuri’s absence all too much, and his face becomes damp.

Yuri tightens his grounding grip on Victor’s hand.

“We will get the information as soon as possible. Please hold on till then,” a woman in uniform says, clearly sympathetic towards the forlorn look on Victor’s face.

He simply stares at his phone’s screen, ignoring the calls from friends and family pouring in- his vision is too blurred to even recognize their contact names.

His mind blank, he stares at Yuuri’s contact on his phone.

“Victor..?” A husky, strained voice on the other side speaks out. “I’m seriously about to puke.”

Victor blinks in shock. He doesn't remember starting a call or accepting one. He looks around and sees Yuri and Mila talking to the same officer.

“Victor, listen,” the voice continues. “I’m not gonna make it home by tomorrow.”

Victor has no doubt about whose voice it is.

“YUURI, A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“Please don’t scream into the phone, oh god, my head is about to burst. Listen, I’m really sorry, I suddenly became sick at the airport and missed the flight, so I’ll try my best to catch the next one and come home as soon as-”

Yuri sees it happen and runs towards him.

“KATSUKI YUURI, YOU’RE THERE?”

“Wha-”

“YUURI, YOU’RE ALRIGHT?!” Mila’s voice bellows in quick succession.

“Yeah, I’m here, what’s going on?”

Victor lets out a shaky breath.

“Victor?” the voice continues, worried.

Everything is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'd never kill yuuri lmao


End file.
